


Singing in the Shower

by deanna_s_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Dean x plus size reader, F/M, Fanfiction, Singing, Size, plus - Freeform, shower, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanna_s_winchester/pseuds/deanna_s_winchester
Summary: Characters: Dean x PlusSize!ReaderWord Count: 1174Warnings: Shower sex, mild languageA/N:  Written for a tumblr challenge (@saxxxology’s Plus-Size Challenge). Please let me know what you think of it!





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Dean x PlusSize!Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1174
> 
> Warnings: Shower sex, mild language
> 
> A/N: Written for a tumblr challenge (@saxxxology’s Plus-Size Challenge). Please let me know what you think of it!

It was a quiet day in the bunker, one of those rare times when you had no new cases and no threat of impending doom. You decided it was the perfect time to indulge in a long hot shower, something that you didn’t get to do very often. 

Grabbing your body wash, loofah, shampoo, and conditioner (all the things you’d need for your shower) you stepped out into the hall and quickly made your way to the bathroom. The tile was cold against your bare feet and you hastened your pace until you reached the rug on the bathroom floor.

Pushing the door closed you wasted no time in shedding your clothes, pushing your sleep shorts down the swell of your hips and allowing them to crumple on the floor around your feet. Your oversized t-shirt followed shortly after and you look at yourself in the mirror; at your pale skin, dark hair and voluptuous body. Turning this way and that you examined your reflection and smiled in approval. You may not have the picture-perfect model body, but that didn’t mean you didn’t love the one you had.

With a final look in the mirror you moved over to the shower, turning on the water and shifting the knob to hot. When you got it to the desired temperature you stepped into the near scalding stream. A sigh of satisfaction escaped your lips as you closed your eyes and rolled your head back so that it was under the shower head.

Without stepping out from underneath the water, you reached over and flicked on your shower radio. Classic rock instantly poured from the speakers and you wasted no time before you were singing right along with it, voice echoing off the bathroom walls.

Song after song came and went as you danced around the shower continuing to sing your heart out. 

Reaching for your body wash you realized that you’d left it on the counter by the sink. Rolling your eyes, you pulled back the shower curtain to grab it when you froze, voice dying in your throat at what you saw in the bathroom. Or more accurately who.

Dean. A smile played on his lips as he glanced at the body wash that you had been reaching for. Picking up the pink container he took a step closer, holding it out to you. “This what you were looking for?" 

"How long have you been in here?” you glanced at the door behind him that was slightly ajar. “Didn’t I lock that?” you said out loud, more to yourself than him.

He shook his head. “Nope, left it wide open. Could hear your lovely singin’ all the way from my room.” He grinned.

A blush rose to your cheeks. ‘Oh no’ you thought, backing up and pulling the shower curtain closed again. Reaching over you turned the knob on the shower radio, shutting it off, and stood there under the water wallowing in your embarrassment. 

The scrape of the curtain rings on the rod made you jump and you turned to see Dean behind you. The red on your cheeks deepened as you vainly tried to cover yourself with your hands. “Dean what are you doing?!”

A lazy grin settled on his lips as he scans your body, eyes landing on every curve.

“What? Y/N it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” His voice is low and suggestive, and you swallow.

“Yeah, but-” you started but he silenced you with a look, moving forward and sliding his hands onto your hips.

He leans his head close to your ear. “You are so unbelievably breathtaking right now,” he breathes.

His words sent shivers through you and you bit your lip. His fingers danced down your sides caressing your hips as his lips kissed their way across your jaw until they found yours. Dean kissing you was something you’d never get used to no matter how many times he did it. His soft lips with their firm insistence always made your heart pound and knees weak.

You pressed your body to his and you felt a grin flit across his mouth before he licked your lip and you opened willingly to him. As he deepened the kiss it became more hungry and passionate, and it wasn’t long before he had you backed up against the slick shower wall with his mouth devouring yours.

A soft moan rumbled its way up your throat and out of your mouth when one of his hands snaked down and pulled your thigh up around his hip, dipping his hand around the curve and he slipped two of his fingers between your folds and into your aching pussy. 

Dean ground his hips against yours as his fingers worked in you. His head dipped to the curve where neck meets shoulder and nibbled and sucked on the skin drawing a whimper from your lips. “Dean….” you breathed digging your fingers into his back. “…please.”

You felt him smile as his fingers slipped from you, causing you to whine at their absence, and pull you up into his arms. Your eyes never left his as you lined yourself up with his cock and slowly slid down onto his massive length

.“Y\N” he moaned feeling you stretch around him. “Fuck you’re so tight.”

Slowly he began to move in you, bracing your back against the wall and burying his face in your chest. You tunneled your fingers in his hair, gripping tightly as your head fell back against the smooth tile.

"Dean….don’t hold back….please" you whined. A cry burst from your lips as he began thrusting harder, pushing himself deeper into your burning core.

The shower had long since turned cold, but you were too lost in Dean to notice, and he in you. His hands gripped your hips tightly, surely leaving bruises, and you closed your eyes rolling your head back.

"Look at me,“ he said in a low commanding voice and you dropped your head to gaze into his dark eyes. He braced one of his hands against the wall behind you allowing him to hammer into you harder. 

Your face was flushed with heat and desire, and you felt something in your belly winding tighter and tighter with every thrust of Dean’s hips. 

Seeing you so close to the edge, and feeling so close himself, Dean slide one of his hands between your legs to flick your clit and it was all over. The coil in your tummy sprang free and you came, with Dean right behind you calling out your name.

He continued to hold you against the wall for the next few minutes as you came down from your high and breathing slowed. Then he carefully set you down and turned off the water, keeping his arms around you. 

He gently stroked your back and you shivered, pressing closer to him. "I love you,” you said quietly.

"I love you too,“ Dean said, kissing the top of your head. "Come on, let’s get you dried off.”


End file.
